


【晰嘎/龙嘎 PWP】谁

by Veronica95



Series: 谁 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 晰嘎 - Freeform, 龙嘎 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica95/pseuds/Veronica95
Summary: 设定：ABO世界  AO平权帝国机甲军团晰皇太子 龙嘎同僚预警：Dirty Talk备注：深和他们是同盟关系，也有惺惺相惜的友谊





	【晰嘎/龙嘎 PWP】谁

早早退席离去的皇太子碎了一众贵族家Omega的芳心，第一军团军团长阿云嘎也悄无声息离开了宴席，不知去向。

阿云嘎发情了。

OMEGA后颈屏蔽贴下腺体鼓胀跳痛，阿云嘎浑身泛起阵阵热意，勉强倚靠在王晰肩窝支撑着自己。王晰低下头用牙撕开那张薄薄的贴纸，阳光下青草的芬芳肆意挥洒而出，王晰反手撕开自己的，金戈铁马的硝烟气息随之而上。阿云嘎仰起下颔，隐忍到极致齿间才漏出半声暗哑呻吟。

黑色挺括的军装半脱箍在阿云嘎臂弯上，里边深灰缎面的衬衫已经被汗水洇湿，隐隐透出肌肉清晰的纹理，惊人的热度透过王晰裁剪精致的礼服熨贴在他心口。王晰探入后腰的手驾轻就熟挑开阿云嘎内裤边缘，探进那块隐秘的地界。无论眼前这个OMEGA有多强悍，在Alpha面前，他无论如何也难以抵抗与生俱来的本能。

“ 你湿透了，第一军团长。”

王晰还带着象征王族的白手套，双指并牢，就着流满大腿根的黏腻液体强硬分开那个不断咬紧的小口，中指指根佩戴着的红宝石戒托抵住脆弱的括约肌，充满恶意地转动拧绞。两个指节的深度，微微弯曲起手指抵住，然后抖动手腕，他会爽哭的。王晰太清楚这个军团长的弱点了。

不出所料，阿云嘎的劲瘦的脊背猛然弓起，鬓角的热汗滚滚而下，一声哭腔哽在喉咙里。眉峰紧紧地簇在一起，眼底盛满了水光，仿佛首都星外围那条迤逦的星云落在了深邃的夜中。大股大股的液体疯狂涌出，滴在王晰裸露在外的手腕上，王晰甚至觉得厚重的手套都渗进了温热的潮意。

王晰骤然抽出手指，哪怕再细密的布料也比嫩肉粗糙百倍，阿云嘎浑身巨颤，下意识抓紧皇太子的手臂才免于因为被手指玩到腿软而跪倒在地的窘态。王晰把指尖湿淋淋的甜香胡乱揩在阿云嘎酡红的颧骨上，扳过他的下巴，执着地去亲吻眼角那抹红痕，沉声问人，“ 你刚才演武时候的气势呢？联盟里有没有人知道你是个对着皇太子张开腿还不停流水的军团长，嗯？”

王晰的声线低沉厚实，一字一句说得无比清晰，砸得阿云嘎不知如何反应，却又没法否认。仰着脖颈痛苦地呜咽，又被今日初尝甜头的后穴勾走了所有的神志，挣扎着从军服外套里抽出酸软的手，胡乱攀住王晰热情地索吻，Alpha饱含着信息素的唾液很好地安抚了这个发情的Omega。

方才席间阿云嘎被联盟议和团的高级将领邀请演武，阿云嘎推辞再三，最后在皇太子默然的授意下应战。拔刀的那一刹那，利刃交叠，离子幽蓝色电光下的眉眼如刀刻般深邃，只用了三招就悍然将那魁梧的Alpha准将当头斩翻，持刀直劈，精准地把哈德尔准将的耳朵撕开半道豁口以示教训。但又伸出那双独属于Omega柔软的手将人从地上拉起，拍着肩膀互称兄弟，还亲自斟了满满一杯酒与他酣饮。

王晰知道，哈德尔提出演武只是借口，倾慕才是真的，光明正大地觊觎着这个平民出身却又天赋卓绝的军团长。阿云嘎八面玲珑地游走在帝国贵族、议会之间，毫不顾忌旁人怀疑的目光和不加掩饰的轻视。有太多人在看着他的光，王晰辛辣的妒意在不可见的地方生根发芽，所以现在极尽手段弄他，干他，叫他永远都离不开自己。

 

皇太子寝宫中铺着天鹅绒的大床，床下军装揉作一团，锃亮的军靴东倒西歪，层层叠叠帷幕下是两道交叠的身影。阿云嘎单手撑着王晰平坦结实的小腹，王晰托住阿云嘎的腰，任凭嘎子难耐地上下颠动自己，他所渴望的就隔着那几层布料，硬挺的礼服裤料在反复顶撞时将他的股间磨得发红发烫。

“ 殿下......王晰！” 阿云嘎连呼唤的嗓子都染上了情欲的味道，低下头看这个依旧不动声色的Alpha。黑夜里他的双眼黑得发亮，伸手抄起额前汗湿的头发，自暴自弃似的捞起王晰的手，就是刚刚指奸的那一个。凑在被水光浸得通红的唇旁，牙齿叼住湿透的布料缓缓把王晰骨节分明的手从里面剥出来，另一只手缓缓地解开自己的扣子，露出削瘦平坦的腹部。

王晰再也忍耐不下去，探手将身上的人掀翻在床上，不忘抽过天鹅绒枕头垫在阿云嘎金贵的腰下。单手麻利撕了套匆匆戴上，浑圆的顶端破开纠结的淫肉，擦着那个被揉得万分敏感的腺体，狠狠地干到了最深。阿云嘎咬住下唇闷哼，隐忍到极致才从微启的唇齿之中漏出两声暗哑的呻吟。

王晰架高阿云嘎一条腿，偏着脸吻过膝窝，更快更深地干进去，伸手下去揩了一把他大腿内侧滑腻的液体，“有那么爽吗？”王晰太熟悉阿云嘎的身体了，微微调整姿势向上顶动，直挺挺撞在生殖腔那个才打开一点点的小口上。阿云嘎呼吸一窒，拱起劲韧的腰身情不自禁往上抬，拼命迎合剖开他身体的硬物。

阿云嘎也不知道为什么会和皇太子搅合到一起去，大抵是酒会后的他骤然发情，靠坐在重重的帷幕后湿透了软透了，在恰巧路过的皇太子面前失尽了风度和军人的仪态。而王晰拉他起来的时候，无意中发现他手臂上一道又一道的划痕。那是他在驻地发情期的夜晚，在由Beta的士兵把守着的军团长套间里那张冰冷的单人床上，给自己留下的印记。也是在那一天，王晰吻过他小臂上每一处，告诉他，以后发情期他陪着过，一个人硬抗，何必呢。

 

虽然隔着薄薄的橡胶套，王晰射精后还未消退的结卡在肠道浅浅的地方，怪异的膨胀带来的威胁感依旧让阿云嘎非常不适。小内侍悄无声息捧来早早备下的太子妃规制的寝衣，放下东西后垂着眼睛闭紧嘴巴退出去。王晰臂弯里松松环着人，阿云嘎薄薄的眼皮还透着方才哭过的余韵，深邃的眼睛望向这位皇太子。王晰低头轻柔缱绻地吻过额头，“ 再看我就继续搞你了。”

“ 为什么要戴套。” 阿云嘎精疲力尽，勉强起来，抬手脱下被汗浸透的衬衫揉作一团扔在床头，抬毫不在意地披上那件寝衣。

“ 现在还不是标记的时候。” 王晰也跟着坐起来，从后圈住阿云嘎的腰身，牙齿轻磕留着新鲜印子的腺体，“ 如果标记了你，就等于正式向军部宣布王族要横插一手。无论如何，你都会是首当其冲的受害者，军部和长老院两头都会发作，我现在还没有把握能护住你。”

阿云嘎站起来向前走了两步，巴洛克风格的层层叠叠白羽织就的寝衣柔顺得滑落，在身后迤逦一地，温柔的银辉透过落地玻璃窗照在他光裸的赤足上，回头居高临下看着王晰，“ 我什么都不怕。” 

“ 你驻军在外，还没感觉到首都的风声鹤唳。周深他在上议院的日子不好过，第五军团的刘准将的独子对他一见倾心，几乎非他不娶了。这在军部眼里和第五军团公开支持主战派没有区别。” 王晰轻描淡写地就把挚交好友近日的头痛事抖落得一干二净。

“他要战，我便战。” 

阿云嘎眉峰一挑，刀刻般得颌骨绷紧，薄唇开启。王晰莫名想到自己幼时在博物馆里看到古地球草原上那头飞驰的巨狼，雪白尖锐的獠牙随时随地都在等着扼上猎物脆弱的喉咙，一击必杀。

 

阿云嘎一说出这句话，他自己有种恍若隔世的错觉，声音好像渐渐与五年前郑云龙在那场战役前掷地有声的话重叠起来。那时候他和大龙从军校毕业一年，投身于前线作战，并肩击退联盟数次进攻，也曾在危难情况下是彼此唯一的依靠。所有人都以为他们会互相标记，但大龙却始终没有。而真正的岔路源自那场太过危险的战役，他不同意大龙的强攻计划，而大龙就用这六个字说服了他。

在那场极其惨烈的战役过后，阿云嘎在医院整整辗转三个月才把腰伤养好。出院第二个礼拜，消失了许久的郑云龙一言不发闯进他的公寓，兜头把他按倒在军官窄小单人床上，用他那天赋异禀的物件狠狠干翻了在战场上舍身为他挡下敌军致命一击的阿云嘎。

他从没见过这样的大龙，在他们血气方刚、互相抚慰的年纪时，郑云龙是强势的，不容身下的阿云嘎有任何犹疑，他也享受被全盘掌控的感受。而眼前的这个大龙却是决绝而残忍的，力大势沉，横冲直撞，顶得他生痛，后穴却在这份不容置喙的强硬下，为他寸寸打开，又极尽讨好地绞紧吮吸那根带给他无穷快乐的物件。他清晰地记得，大龙执着地干了他一次又一次，硕大的结撑开他的内腔，这是他第一次被进得那么深，感受到属于Omega销魂蚀骨的快感，虽然骨缝被硬生生顶开痛得他在颤抖低喊。

这是一个餍足的OMEGA在尖叫着潮吹，透明香甜的淫液溅满了郑云龙的大腿，眼角包不住的一汪泪水洇进早已湿透的鬓角，大开的腿根还在痉挛抽搐，而郑云龙对他喃喃地求饶和呜咽视若无睹，还在抵着那被撞得发痛的腺体挺动，企图逼出他最后一点存货。还将翻过来，低头细密舔吻他脊背上那道狰狞的伤疤，才长起来的粉红色新肉光是被舌头剐过都能让他麻痒得落泪。

阿云嘎的灵魂在清晰地旁观这一切。

他以为大龙锋利的犬齿会毫不犹豫切入他后颈的腺体，以几乎能咬个对穿的力量，完整而彻底地标记他。他以为他要退役离开军团了，为眼前的男人生下一窝窝的小兔子，成为一个传统意义上的OMEGA。但大龙却抽身离开了，带着他熟悉的海盐和烟草混杂的味道。那滴落在心口的热泪，阿云嘎相信，在那一刻郑云龙是爱他的，而他也是心甘情愿的。

他们天赋卓绝，战斗就是与生俱来的本能，每一次都令敌人颤栗畏惧，所以他们就注定属于这片浩瀚的宇宙。他们曾经是生命中最好的彼此，门楣血统都不足以成为阻碍，如果他没有如此孤注一掷地去牺牲的话。

 

一月后调令下来，阿云嘎调往第一军团任职，而大龙去了第二军团，在星系的两端遥遥相望，才是真正的王不见王。后来阿云嘎在授勋仪式上看到大龙对着在彼时还淹没在层层叠叠人群中的周深微不可见地点了点头，而这个未来将以一己之力立身于议会顶层的贵族Omega也回以充满深意的目光。

阿云嘎想，周深懂他，也懂郑云龙，议会出身的心都脏。

王晰三下五除二脱掉沾满体液的礼服，换上同样轻柔宽大的寝衣，滚烫的胸膛从后面拥住嘎子，温热的嘴唇流连在他裸露在外的后颈凸骨上，把他从回忆中拉扯出来，沉声问他，“ 你在想什么？” 

阿云嘎转过头，吻在王晰的耳廓上，从善如流回答王晰，虽然他知道自己的鼻尖可能因为说谎而膨大了几毫米，“ 我在想周深，他将成为你即位后政改在议会中最大的助力。”

“那么你呢？”

“我的殿下。”

“光会永远追随着你的荣耀。”

 

阿云嘎看到了郑云龙和周深的眼神交汇，却没看见周深和王晰间的了然于心。其实王晰在那个授勋仪式上看到阿云嘎时，这位未来强硬的执政者，就已经知道是谁会与他并肩，在这条晦暗不明的路上一直走下去。

正如周深在授勋仪式后翩然路过，轻飘飘留给郑云龙的那句话一样：

一切的恰好，都是注定，谁也不会错过谁。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实还是想静水刘深更多一点吧，肯定会有后续的。  
> 感谢大家的阅读，喜欢的话在老福特上给我一个心心哟。


End file.
